Noriko Kawada
|digivice=Red D-3 |age=10 |gender=Female |relatives=Father Mother |nationality=Japanese |occupation= }} was one of the children that Oikawa kidnapped and implanted a Dark Spore into. She first appeared to be a sickly girl since she wore a medical mask over her nose and mouth. Following the defeat of , she receives a red D-3 and is partnered to a Punimon. Description She makes her debut at the end of Digimon World Tour, Pt. 2. She is with two unnamed friends. In the original Japanese Version, her friends complain about how difficult their most recent test was. In the English version, they are concerned about her health and advice her to go home and rest. Her friends bid her good-bye and walk off. As Noriko was about to follow their advice, she sees and follows her to an alley. In the English version, Noriko mentions that Arukenimon may be able to understand her and help her get what she wants. In the Japanese version, she simply follows her to the alley. In episode 44, Oikawa creates copies of Ken Ichijouji's Dark Spore and implants one into her. In episode 45, Oikawa lets her go along with the children infected with the Dark Spore. Near the end of the episode, a news report mentions her and the names of a few other kidnapped children. With help from T.K.'s mother who gave them the names and the addresses of the kidnapped children, Davis and his team attempt to save her as well as the other infected children from the evil effects of the Dark Spore. T.K. and Cody locate her. They see her cruelly kick a cat that was licking her shoe, similar to what Ken did when he was still affected by the Dark Spore. Cody thinks it's useless to even talk to her but T.K. attempts to anyway. The Dark Spore in her body develops faster than the rest, a fact that Arukenimon has noticed from her observations of Noriko and reports to Oikawa. Her health apparently gets better as she no longer wears her medical mask. She becomes very smart but also rude, arrogant and disrespectful even to her own mother who was simply trying to talk to her. Noriko then gets very angry at her for misplacing her things and yells at her. Ken follows her around and confronts her. He asks her to listen to him but she tells him that she has no reason to listen to him since he is now just an ordinary person. Ken then tells her that she's right but also that it's better that he is no longer a genius and that his family and friends make him happy. Noriko dismisses what Ken said, calling it a joke and stupid. Her Dark Spore matures into a Dark Flower and sprouts out of her head. Oikawa, Arukenimon and arrive and prevent the DigiDestined from interfering. Noriko allows Oikawa to take the Dark Flower from her. She loses consciousness afterwards. Seeing her useless, Oikawa hands her over to Ken. In A Million Points of Light, she appears to be in a depressed state. Her parents bring her along with Tai and his team and their parents to the location where they first entered the Digital World. As the gate there opens, she travels to the Digital World with Sora to find Oikawa. After listening to Davis, she remembers her dream to become a kindergarten teacher. Noriko receives a red D3 and becomes a DigiDestined, her partner Digimon being a Punimon. She and the other children infected with the Dark Spore then help in defeating MaloMyotismon. Notes and references Category:DigiDestined Category:Characters in Digimon Adventure 02 Category:Antagonists